Black Cats
by Archangel of the Vampires
Summary: Yami Heartnet and Aqua Shiras, also known as the Black Cats, were once infamous demonic assassins who worked for Chronos until they abandoned that cold blooded life as bountyhunters. But are their past as far behind as they think? Xover with Black Cat!
1. The Men Called Black Cats

Kalina: Matte yo! I just want to say that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh as well as Black Cat. Kaiser's, Kira's, Chaise's, and Orion's copyright owners are Phoenix and Takara (Phoenix Takaramono) while Aqua, Topaz, Toben, Crimson, and Diamond belong to Zypher (Rose Mistress). F.Y.I., I did ask them if I could borrow their OCs.

Summary: Yami Heartnet and Aqua Shiras, also known as the "Black Cats," were once infamous demonic assassins for a secret organization called Chronos, until they abandoned that cold-blooded existence and decided to live as easygoing sweepers. But are their pasts as far away as they think? Xover with Black Cat.

(---------) New setting or time

"Talking"

_/Telepathic link speech/_

'_Thoughts'_

**Warning:** Yaoi! So that means boy/ boy relationship.

**Pairings:** Y/Y, R/B, S/J, and M/M. Will also include OCs.

---------

**Black Cats**

_Chapter 1_

**The Men called Black Cats**

---------

Yami cocked his gun at his prey. "Don't move…not one inch. Dinosaur Ryuzaki, punk explosives expert, you're coming to the station with us." He smirked, his lightning-styled hair swaying in the breeze. The bell that he wore over his neck chimed.

"Y-you're not cops. Who-who are you?" Ryuzaki's eyes widened till they were the size of dinner plates. He gulped in fear of the thought of being shot.

A black dragon stepped out of the shadows of the ally and turned to their catch of the day. The night-haired man standing behind Yami mentally prayed to whichever gods out there that Aqua won't do anything stupid.

"Sweepers…mercenaries…stray cats." Aqua's red eyes gleamed. He didn't notice the night-haired man's sigh of relief.

---------

"I need to see your sweeper license," the clerk glanced at the black-haired man's permit. She nodded and told him to sign a document which he immediately filled out. "Okay, take this voucher to the cashier over there." The clerk pointed to the right side of her. The man thanked her and went on his way.

---------

Yami yawned from boredom. _'If Kaiser ran away just to get back at us for the prank we pulled on him…why I outta-' _Yami was jerked back into reality when Kaiser bashed his head with one punch. He glared at Kaiser. "So how much Kaiser-baka? What'd we get for him?"

Kaiser bristled. "Hey! I'm your partner, not a baka!" He took a few deep, long breaths before continuing. "Including expenses, we earned eight-thousand bucks. He wasn't as big as we thought."

"Eight-thousand dollars! What's the problem? That's great! We haven't had a decent meal in ages!" Yami chirped.

"Not so fast! We haven't had **anything** in ages, and at least half of this money is already spoken for. Car payments, stakeout expenses-"

Yami interrupted him before Kaiser began listing what needed to be paid. "Aw, c'mon! Let's just blow this one! They say money makes the world go 'round right? C'mon! I'm starving!" He marched off with flames emitting from him.

"People like **you** make the money make the world go 'round." Kaiser groaned and went off to look for Aqua, leaving Yami all alone and scared. Not!

---------

"Whoa! This place sure is peaceful." Aqua exclaimed.

"Hey, what're you looking at?" Yami slurped his spaghetti, without a sound. He looked at Kaiser.

Kaiser spread out all the police bulletins for wanted fugitives. "All the targets are small potatoes…nobody worth more than ten thousand. Not worth our time," he announced.

"So we'll go someplace else. Bigger city, bigger prey, more danger…more fun!" Aqua replied.

"By the way, don't you two eat human flesh and souls?" Kaiser looked in distaste of what Yami's eating.

The door slammed open and a group of men burst into the peaceful restaurant. The man in front looked around the room, and shot everyone with small silver pistols. In a matter of minutes, everyone was dead, except the three figures hidden behind the clothed-tables.

"Did I say 'peaceful'?" Aqua cocked his head.

"Never stays that way for long." Yami muttered, glancing sorrowfully down at his wasted food.

"Yo! You're looking good Harry." The ringleader spat. "Harry" cowered fearfully.

"Hiding out in the sticks. Heh. Did you really think you could escape **the organization**?" The ringleader chuckled.

Kaiser and Aqua gazed at Yami. "What is it Yami?" Kaiser whispered curiously.

Yami's eyebrows furrowed. "That man…I've seen him before. I saw his face on a bulletin once…twenty grand."

"Are you sure?" Aqua asked.

"Aqua, am I ever wrong about these things? If I want to remember something, I remember it!" Yami mock-grinned.

"That's right. And everything else goes in one ear and out the other." Kaiser huffed.

"Now Harry, it's not too late. The boss thinks you're worth a second chance. If you want to return to the organization, you better say so now." The leader pointed his gun at Harry

Harry gathered his courage and flat out refused, with occasional stuttering.

"Hmph! Suit yourself…you had your chance."

"Wait!" The chief whipped his head to the source of the voice.

"He** had** to jump on the table," Aqua muttered.

"Might as well get up" Kaiser growled.

"Who the heck are you?" The gunman asked questionably. Even Harry was curious.

"I don't know who you think you are, but that old is my target!" Yami announced, **quite** loudly.

"Your what?" The chief sneered.

Yami pulled out three mini-bombs out of his pocket and smirked. "Take that!" He threw them at the gangsters and smokescreen clouded the gangster's vision.

Aqua meanwhile, carried Harry piggy-back style and dashed out of the restaurant with Kaiser and Yami following right by.

Yami roared with laughter. "Kaiser, your inventions **do** come in handy once in a while!"

"'Once in a while'! Bah! **Always**."

---------

"Okay, we stay inside until things cool down. Got it?" Aqua barked.

"Who are you? Why did you rescue me?" Harry questioned Aqua.

"You got it all wrong Pops. We're not the angels of mercy or anything; we're sweepers. By the way, we all pitched in so you better thank **those** two too."

Kaiser whooped in triumph. "Found it! Harry Afleck…Mafioso, member of the Ribb family. Disappeared two weeks ago...The reward is twenty grand, says so right here." He held up the bulletin for everyone to see.

"To win the bounty, we have to bring you alive. That's the only reason we saved you, so spare us the gratitude. Of course, if you don't want to go to jail, you could always **resist**. We love it when targets **resist**..." Aqua purred. Kaiser gave him the _We?_-eye.

Harry smiled. "No, turn me in. I can't hide anymore and regardless of **why**, you did save my life. Thank you, thank you all."

"This one's gonna be no fun at all." Aqua complained.

Kaiser whacked Aqua's head. "Baka! It's better this way! Anyway, he doesn't look like a big player in the Mafia. In fact-"

"I'm not," Harry politely interrupted. "I'm just their accountant."

"Ha! I see...their little accountant runs off; no wonder they're nervous. You gonna tell us **why** you took off?" Yami stared at Harry.

Harry hesitated. "I woke up one day and the organization had become my life. I was disgusted! I wanted to forget my past, start over..."

Yami's and Aqua's number XIII tattoos peeked through their ocean-blue vests. "You're dreaming. There's no such thing as forgetting the past, not if you keep on living the same life." Yami replied.

"No, I guess not. I can't outrun it...they made **that** clear today. But, there's something I need to make right. This is going to sound ridiculous, but I have to ask. Before we go to the police...my wife and daughter live in a little town in Rojana...could we...could I see them?"

"Nani?" The inhabitants in the room, except Harry, shouted.

"Seven years ago, I was afraid for their safety, so I cut off all ties...I haven't seen them since. I know it's absurd after all this time, but I want to tell them I'm sorry. I beg of you." Harry bowed his head.

Kaiser glanced at Harry. "Pops, like Aqua said, we're not angels...we don't go around granting wishes-"

"We'll do it" Aqua smirked at Kaiser's reaction. _'Now, if only I have a video recorder. It would be the perfect blackmail!'_

Kaiser gripped Aqua's shirt. "What the heck! You can't seriously think-"

"Aw, c'mon! It's no fun just turning him in. What's the harm in a little detour? Besides...**Rojana**, Kaiser. There're famous for their onion buns."

Yami clapped his hands. "I've always wanted to try them!"

_'We're risking twenty grand for buns?'_

---------

The ringleader clutched his bloody knee and whimpered from the gun wounded pain. "Wh-why Ushio? Who put out the hit? W-was it the boss?"

A man stepped into the light. His muscular arms gleamed with sweat. "No, just personal initiative, I guess. But anyway, you failed to get rid of the traitor. You're a problem. The organization doesn't need men like you." Ushio licked his lips. "Good-bye!"

---------

"Gah! You two always pull stunts like this!" Kaiser's eye twitched.

"Give us a break Kaiser. You're not still mad are you?" Yami stared out the window.

Kaiser's eye twitched yet again. "It's no fun just turning him in," he mimicked Aqua's voice. "I've always wanted to try them!" Kaiser quoted Yami. "Are you serious?"

Aqua grinned. "Of course we are! Why? What did you think?"

"The man gave half of his life away to the organization. Maybe that hit was a little close to home? I mean, I'm not comparing **your** secrets to **his**, but..." Kaiser let the thought stray.

"Stop messing around. We're not joking..." Yami whispered to the wind. None of the less, his partners heard him.

---------

"Okay, now we wait." Yami yawned from his lack of sleep.

"Kaiser's bringing the car around," Aqua informed Harry.

"You sure you don't mind?" Harry was practically bouncing from joy and worry. He caught Yami's and Aqua's questioning look. "Taking me to Rojana that is. There's nothing in it for you sweepers."

"I make it a policy not to second-guess my instincts. Life's more fun that way!" Aqua snapped. He didn't like to be called "you sweepers."

"Besides, Kaiser just calmed down. Why get him started again?" Yami sweatdropped.

_---------_

_Flashback_

_---------_

_" Bakas! Do you know what you're getting yourselves into? Are you seriously going to let him go free?" Kaiser knocked Aqua and Yami down with his fists._

_"Ow!"_

_"Matte yo!"_

_"Serves you right. What are you going to do if their little accountant runs off or gets killed? I'll tell you, twenty grand down the drain and it's all your fault!" Kaiser scowled. _

_"Relax Kaiser. Nothing will happen to Harry, and he's not going free." Aqua sneered._

_"And how would you know? Let me guess, you're a fortuneteller now." Kaiser sneered back._

_"Kaiser, Aqua, chill! Besides, we have a hunch that someone else is after Harry...someone with a bounty on their head too!"_

_Kaiser and Aqua gave him the "look". _

"_Damn it! You and your no-good swaying! Fine, but I'm only agreeing to this because we need the money." Kaiser pointed his index finger to a leak that came from the roof._

_---------_

_End flashback_

_---------_

"Anyway, I'm hungry." Yami plopped down on the bottom stairs.

"Thank you...I'm truly graceful." Harry smiled at them.

"Save it Pops," Aqua glanced at the direction Kaiser went.

Suddenly, Kaiser appeared and tripped. He held his bleeding stomach in agony. "I'm hit...I blew it."

Aqua sniffed the air. _/ Yami, do you smell that/_

_/ Smell what/_ Yami asked mentally.

_/ Kaiser has a scent, like everyone else. His is spice and cinnamon while this imposter smells like sweat and blood. /_

"H-he's been shot! Quick! We have to-" Harry ran toward the imposter.

"Iie! Wait!" Aqua shouted.

"Nani?" Harry stopped and glanced back.

The imposter smirked and drew his gun. Before Harry knew it, he was shot five times.

---------

_'Gunshots?' _Kaiser thought. He pressed the pedal to make the car hurry.

---------

"C'mon Pops! Hang in there!" Yami cried.

"Hey!" Aqua shouted.

Harry moaned softly and reached inside his jacket. He pulled out his wallet and showed the picture of his family to them. "I-I w-wanted t-to see my daughter...just one more time." Tears leaked out of his eyes. He took his last staggering breath, and his raised arm dropped to his side.

"Rest in peace," Ushio tore his mask away. "My work is done." He smirked and disappeared onto the rooftops.

Yami and Aqua growled.

---------

Kaiser screeched the car to a stop. A crowd had gathered around the corpse of Harry. A policeman was heard telling the muttering crowd to back away.

Kaiser's face darkened. "Some fool...just crossed the dangerous Black Cats!"

---------

"Unbelievable...they followed me." Ushio scowled.

"Surprised?" Aqua smirked.

"Hmph! Not too much." Ushio rolled his eyes. "Who are you? Why were you two helping that man?"

"We're sweepers. We were bringing Pops in for the bounty money." Yami said.

Ushio glanced toward them. _'That tattoo...XIII?'_ "Oh?" I see, then I've done you a disservice. You've come to collect from me, then?"

"Nope!" Aqua sneered.

"In fact, we've come to make a delivery." Yami leered.

Ushio looked confused. "Of what?"

"Just some bad luck" Aqua and Yami pulled out their XIII marked guns.

Ushio gasped. _'Th-that's...'_

"Our ornate black pistols...etched on the side with the unlucky thirteen." Aqua explained to the star-struck murderer.

"If you're an assassin, surely you've heard of them?" Yami inquired.

"Tsh. Of course. A great many men died at the end of those guns. The men who carried it personified bad luck. Those pistols were the prized possessions of the legendary Black Cats!"

"Well put." Aqua smirked. He couldn't help but do that often today.

Ushio chuckled. "Good story! So you claim to be the Black Cats and you want to prove it by taking down the renowned Ushio, the Ribb family assassin?"

The Black Cats smirked.

Ushio sneered. _'You fools! You wanted to scare me off by waving that gun around, but I happen to be privy to a closely guarded secret! Two years ago, the real Black Cats betrayed the organization and died for that crime. Still, defeating the imposters who wields the ornate pistols will up my stature in the Underground and give my reputation a certain panache.'_ "Die Black Cats!" he screeched and fired eight bullets at them.

---------

Kaiser perked up. "Here we go..."

---------

Ushio grinned. There was no chance that they were going survive now. Suddenly, every single bullet was deflected. His eyes widened. _'Th-that's impossible!'_

The smoke cleared away and out came the Black Cats and their pistols. "Is that all you've got?"

"Na-nani?" Ushio stared at them in horror. _'They used their guns as a shield, deflecting every bullet!' _

"Those pistols we wield was forged just for us...ordinary bullets doesn't even scratch it. Those guns are our other partners. Now then, I guess it's our turn?" Yami started toward the quaking assassin.

Ushio hastily went on the defensive. He pulled out two guns this time and tried to pull the trigger in his fear. Yami stopped where he was and unleashed the two bullets that entered into the barrels of Ushio's two guns. The renowned assassin screamed as he witnessed his pistols blow up and Yami's accuracy. Little did he know Yami was just a distraction. A shadowed figure of a dragon leaped up into the sky and tackled him. "N-no! The Black Cats are dead! They died two years ago..."

"Yeah, they died. The Black Cats died once and came back as strays. Stray cats, cleaning up the streets as sweepers." Aqua whispered.

"N-no...p-please" Ushio pleaded in order for them to spare his life.

"When you get to the otherworld... give the old man a message. Tell him we are going to bake bread together." Aqua pulled the trigger.

---------

Kaiser checked his invisible watch. "Now the feasting begins."

---------

Aqua ripped out chunks of flesh from the corpse. "You know, singed flesh does taste pretty good. Want some?" He held them in his claws.

"Iie. I just ate, remember? When you're finished, be sure to bring some blood back for Kaiser."

"Hai" Aqua responded. Blood was everywhere, even on him. "Ushio's soul isn't brimming with power. Oh well, might as well take it. We can't let it go to waste now can we?"

Yami kneeled down and collected as much clean blood as he can.

After Aqua was done, he whispered a spell to make the skeleton disappear into the shadows, where no one can disturb it, and the other one to clean up all the blood that Yami didn't gather into the glass jar.

---------

A young woman opened the door. She poked her head out. "Yes?" The girl looked around, only to see nothing. "Nani?" She turned her head once again and caught a glimpse of a car.

"Who is it Ellie?" Her mom asked.

"Nothing mom! Just a prank, I guess." Ellie shouted. She was about to close the door when she saw something on the porch. It was a photograph.

---------

"All that and we're still broke. What a total waste of time." Kaiser muttered as he gripped the wheel.

"Nani? Ano. So what?" Yami leaned back into his seat.

Aqua picked up a cream-colored box. "Here try one; these onion buns aren't bad at all."

Kaiser and Yami grabbed one, and carefully chewed it. "Pretty good."

"What did I tell you? Besides, they aren't poisoned." Aqua grinned.

"Okay, now that we've eaten, let's talk about our next job" Yami said.

"Hai! So, our next target is..."

--------

Kalina: Muah ha ha ha! I hope you enjoyed the little cliffhanger. By the way, some people may ask me these two questions: Is Kaiser Aqua's and Yami's boyfriend? Are Kaiser, Aqua, and Yami demons? The answer is no for the first one and the second one, well, read to find out. It should be obvious. Aqua is a character that Zypher created and if you know her stories, you should know who she pairs him up with. Out of respect, I'm going to dedicate this story to Zypher-san!

Here's a list of who plays who in this chapter of Black Cats:

Train Heartnet- Yami Heartnet and Aqua Shiras

Sven Vollfied- Kaiser Hyoku

Sadon Colney- Dinosaur Ryuzaki

Race Donovan- Ushio (I can't remember his last name)

Please review!


	2. The Messenger and the Unknown Presence

Kalina: Matte yo! I just want to say (again) that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh as well as Black Cat. Kaiser's, Kira's, Chaise's, and Orion's copyright owners are Phoenix and Takara (Phoenix Takaramono) while Aqua, Topaz, Toben, Crimson, and Diamond belong to Zypher (Rose Mistress). This chapter would've been up sooner, but some wacko flamer sent a virus through the pm all because he or she sent it to me, for no reason at all!

**Summary:** Yami Heartnet and Aqua Shiras, also known as the "Black Cats," were once infamous demonic assassins for a secret organization called Chronos. They abandoned their cold-blooded existence and decided to live as easygoing sweepers, but are their pasts as far away as they think? Xover with Black Cat.

(---------) New setting or time

---------

New setting and/ or time

---------

"Talking"

_/Telepathic link speech/_

'_Thoughts'_

**Warning:** Yaoi! So that means boy/ boy relationship.

**Pairings:** Y/Y, R/B, S/J, and M/M. Will also include OCs.

---------

**Black Cats**

_Chapter 2_

**The Messenger and the Unknown Presence**

---------

_----------_

_Dream Sequence_

_---------_

_Yami and Aqua ran across the hall, looking for an escape. Their pupils narrowed into slits. While looking, they were on their defense. So far, they had managed to shoot at least thirty guards that were blocking their only escape toward freedom. _

_"Black Cats...you have no right to freedom. You are nothing but our pets...Chronos is your master." The Council of Elders exclaimed._

_Aqua glanced back. "No...stray cats lives free."_

_---------_

_End Dream Sequence_

_---------_

"Aqua. Aqua? **Aqua**!" Yami shouted at his partner, jerking him awake from his slumber.

Aqua cracked open one eye. "Nani?"

"Don't 'nani' me! I told you to stay alert."

"You were in the bathroom too long...got the runs?"

"**I was fixing my clothes**!"

"But you always looked like that." Aqua yawned. _'Note to self: get more sleep.' _

Yami huffed, his blond bangs swaying to the fan. "So what? What if he'd gotten away? You're the one who wanted this guy, and at a measly restaurant no doubt. Say, have you seen Kaiser?"

"He said that he'll be out back just in case our target gets away," Aqua examined his sunglass-wearing victim. "Bandit Keith...a legend amongst dine 'n dashers. Always in disguise, he's hit more than two thousand bars and restaurants. His motto is 'no server is safe'!"

Yami plopped down onto his seat. "He's not worth it. His reward won't feed us for three days at the most, plus we'd have to catch him in the act. This is stupid." He sighed. How he was tricked into agreeing with this he didn't know.

Aqua smirked. "Keith's overconfident! He's never been busted...it'll be fun to bring him down, don't you think?"

"Y-you are...so..." Yami twitched.

Aqua laughed softly. "Just watch."

_---------_

A mysterious man was talking through the phone to an unknown source. "Hai. The Intel was solid, I had just verified it." The man paused. "I understand, hai...I'll take care of it. All of it, everything we do is for **Chronos**." He hung up and took out a photo. "I found you **Black Cats**."

---------

Keith munched his food, not caring if he was chewing without his mouth being closed.

A brave waiter marched right up to Bandit Keith. "Err, sir? Your tab just exceeded one-thousand. It's our policy to-"

"I can't pay!" Keith took a fleeting look back and crashed the dining table on top of the waiter.

The blond waiter shakily made an attempt to call for help. "D-dine...dine 'n dash!"

"Now Yami, pay my tab, will you? I've got a game of tag to play!" Aqua dashed off behind Keith.

"Nani? Wait! Hey! **Aqua!**" Yami yelled. "I didn't bring any money!" He felt everyone glaring behind his back. "...Wait up!" The Black Cat bolted out of the restaurant.

"Not another one!" The waiter and waitress cried out.

---------

"Hold it you delinquent!" Aqua shouted at Keith.

Bandit Keith panted from the run. "Who is this guy?"

"Think you can outrun me, huh? Not in a million bazillion years!"

"Aqua!" Two more of the pursuers joined him.

"Hey Kaiser, Yami! That was quick."

Yami growled. "Because of you, I've been branded a dine 'n dash criminal!"

"Nani? You didn't pay?"

"I didn't eat you baka!"

Aqua ignored Yami's comment. "Oh well...once we catch this guy, they'll forgive us."

"You better hope so!" Kaiser snapped. "I don't want to be stuck with the title of being partners with a dine 'n dash criminal!"

---------

"They d-don't give up." Keith wheezed. Suddenly, a knife plunged deep into his chest. He glanced down in shock before collapsing down in pain.

A shadowed figure appeared. "Pathetic," the man scoffed. "Why even bother with this one **Black Cats**?" The man smirked and stepped into the light. His black hair shone in the sunlight, with a glossy red trench coat billowing behind him.

Yami gasped. "Otogi!"

"Nani? You know him?" Kaiser asked Yami.

"Hai. From our days as **house cats**...he joined after we did." He informed the clueless Kaiser.

That caught his attention. _'Then he's with Chronos.'_

Aqua turned to Kaiser. "Gomen nasi Kaiser. Could you give us a minute?"

Kaiser rolled his eyes. "Do I have a choice? I'll take **him**," he kicked Keith's side, "to the hospital...maybe he'll live."

"Arigatou," Yami whispered.

"Hmph!" Kaiser picked up the wounded man and proceeded on his way.

---------

"Honestly, I was **shocked**! I hadn't expected of you two becoming sweepers, with your remarkable abilities." Otogi chuckled.

"Honestly, we were shocked too, Otogi" Aqua began.

"You just go around stabbing people now?" Yami finished for him.

Otogi laughed softly, his voice weaving through the wind. "Well, I try...I want to be like you two, after all. For two **long** years I've searched for you."

"Oh? Why is that?" Yami questioned.

Otogi took a step toward them. "I want you to come back, **Black Cats**. In two years since you disappeared, Chronos has expanded. We control one third of the world's economy, but we still have enemies. Chronos still needs a fighting power like **you**."

"Enough!" Aqua roared. "The official version of the story says that we were executed two years ago. We're through with Chronos!"

Otogi cringed as if someone had stabbed him. "The council of elders had offered you all the power in the world; they still don't understand why you turned them down. Perhaps you're still searching for that man...the one who took the life of your dearest friend? That man-"

"That has nothing to do with it." Yami spat.

"Black Cats" Otogi gaped.

"We left Chronos because we were tired of following orders." Aqua spun to the opposite way and walked on. "The Black Cats died and came back as strays. We serve no master now."

"I see..." Otogi sighed. "I-I was afraid you'd say that, **Black Cats**!" He pulled out two guns and pulled the triggers. The two bullets barely nicked Yami and Aqua, but blood started to slowly seep through.

The Black Cats glanced back. "What was that?" They asked in a menacing tone.

"If I can't bring **you** back, I'll have to kill **you."**

"We figured as much. You're on a mission after all." Aqua and Yami chuckled.

Otogi's left eye twitched. "You know too much, therefore it's too dangerous to let you walk away. Threats to Chronos must be eliminated. You're no exception. If you don't come back, I will kill you!"

Yami smiled. "You've really changed Otogi."

"Make your choice carefully. Return to Chronos or **die**!"

"We do not intend to change the way we live now...but neither will we stand here and let you take us down." Aqua growled.

"Don't mistake me for the man I once was two years ago," Otogi warned them. I've **erased** countless enemies of Chronos since you last saw me. You may be fine with pursuing petty criminals for puny rewards, but I'm not!" he hollered.

"Yet you debate yourself for Chronos? You look tired. Is it worth it?" Yami smirked.

Otogi's eye widened. He thought that sacrificing your health was essential toward the benefit of Chronos. He got off lucky; the only thing harmful to him was the bags under his eyes._ 'No! The elders warned me that the Black Cats were sly and cunning. Th-they were right.' _"You're the **one** who needs to think clearly."

"You're not cut out for this." Yami said coldly.

"D-don't say that. I...I...I'll do it!" Otogi faltered. _'No! I have to stay strong.'_ He pulled the trigger.

Aqua glared at him and shot Otogi right into his once-beating heart.

_---------_

_Flashback_

_---------_

"_Aqua...Yami...D-do you think that one day, I could be like you?" Otogi asked, his hair dripping with water due to the pelting rain._

"_No" Aqua retorted._

"_Why would you want a stupid thing like that?" Yami replied angrily._

_---------_

_End Flashback_

_---------_

The two sweepers strode toward the corpse. They stared down at it in disgust and pity.

"Why would you be so stupid?" Aqua whispered.

Yami lowered Otogi's eyelids with his hand in sympathy. "What's done is done." He glanced toward Aqua. "Come...we must bury him. He did put up a valiant effort...this is the least we can do."

Aqua smiled softly. "Hai! For our ex-apprentice."

---------

The ex-erasers met up with Kaiser in the alleyway.

He gazed at them. "What happened?"

Yami only replied with silence.

Aqua looked down at his shoes. "He left." That was the only answer he would reply with. Fortunately, it was all Kaiser needed to hear for him to understand.

"I see. Shall we go?"

"Hai!" Yami and Aqua agreed.

Suddenly, Kaiser stopped in his tracks. "Oh...that dine 'n dash dude is going to live. We made some money on him...want to grab a bite?"

Aqua brightened immediately. "Really? In that case, I'm craving fine dining and seafood!" He chirped.

"With mint-flavored milk!" Yami added cheerfully.

"We didn't make that much!" Kaiser shouted, which could be heard all the way from Antarctica.

---------

The Very Next Day at Café Cait Sidhe

---------

The entrance door of the cozy little café opened quietly, only loud enough for Mai Kujaku, the blond owner of the café to hear. "Hey! We're not open yet!" She screeched at the people behind the door.

"Don't be so harsh, Mai..." the door swung fully open. "We're starving!"

Mai's eyes widened as recognition began to settle in. "Oh...it's you three."

"Long time, no see!" Aqua chirped.

She gave them the evil-eye. "Sit down. The usual? Two jugs of milk and blood-flavored sake?"

"And rice balls! Rice balls with salmon!" Yami ordered.

"Rice balls," Mai shook her head. "Who else would come to my shop and order rice balls?" She ignored Kaiser's snickering. "It's been a while. You usually call wanting information...hadn't heard from you, so I've figured you've got yourselves killed." Mai placed their order onto the table.

"Feh. We're not that easy to get rid of." Kaiser eyed the sake.

Aqua agreed. "We're not dead yet, though I lost count of the number of cases we've blown."

"Living off the streets as usual, eh?" Mai smirked. "I heard Chronos was looking for you...I guess I shouldn't have worried."

Yami looked amazed. "Wow, you're good Mai."

"Never underestimate a former sweeper" Mai said. "Can't say that I envy you, though. All your old pals are gunning for you, but I guess you made your choice, huh?" She directed the question to the silent Black Cats.

---------

A blond haired man was panting from the run, and burst through the café door.

All the inhabitants glanced toward him.

Suddenly, the young man ran toward Aqua and squeezed his arms around Aqua's waist. "Please! I'm being chased by big scary men! Help me!" He pleaded.

"Iie." Aqua purred. He liked being hugged by this **stranger**.

The man pulled back in shock. _'That was quick!' _"Wh-why not?"

"I just ordered rice balls."

"**Nani**?" he squeaked.

Yami whacked Aqua with his black boot.

"Yami!" Aqua rubbed his sore face.

"You can't turn down a damsel in distress and call yourself a man!" Yami yelled. He smirked at the man's blushing face.

"I can if I'm about to eat" Aqua grumbled.

Yami huffed and turned to the unfamiliar person. "Please ignore that gluttonous beast." He turned on his charm and bowed in a gentlemanly way. "Why don't you tell me your predicament?"

Aqua seethed.

The man stuttered and replied back with unidentified words.

---------

"Where did he go?" a man's voice cried out.

"He's in that shop!" another person replied.

A mob of gangsters gathered outside of the café. The leader stepped through and laughed harshly. "Thought he can lose us, did he?"

---------

"Who are those guys?" Yami asked the shorter man. He looked back at him.

"I-I don't know. They just started coming after me for no reason. What do I do now? I outran them once, but..." he fell silent.

"Aw, man" Aqua whined. "Mai! We're going to go throw out some trash. Have the rice balls ready for Yami, will you?"

"Yeah, sure. But I don't want anybody dying in front of my café, okay?" Mai played with her stray hair that came out of her ponytail.

"We're not going to die!" Aqua smirked and dragged Yami with him.

"I wasn't talking about **them**." Mai retorted.

---------

"Hey...someone's coming out." The mob warned their leader.

"Yo! Look, I don't know who you guys are..." Aqua began.

"But you're disrupting business." Yami finished for him.

---------

"Those guys...they're taking them all by themselves? Four against two...they'll kill them!" the man cried.

Kaiser glared at him. "They're not the type to turn their backs on a person in need...no matter what they say."

---------

"I suggest you disappear...that is, unless you **want** your faces rearranged." Yami chuckled.

The leader sneered. "You fools! You think you can threaten the Iron Maiden Gang?"

Aqua looked unimpressed. "The who? Never heard of them."

The mob charged at them. "We aren't interested in you, either! Move or die!"

Yami and Aqua smirked and disappeared from the mobsters' view.

Aqua suddenly appeared and knocked the out person closest to him unconscious.

"Nani?" they squeaked. Their legs quivered from fear. The leader pulled the trigger and attempted to shot Aqua, who dodged the bullets without a care in the world. "That guy...he can **see** the bullets?"

"Oh, I get it" a voice shouted smugly from above them. The gangsters looked up and spotted Yami glaring at them from a tree, which he was sitting on. "You're looking for the quickest way to the hospital, huh?"

Aqua smirked and proceeded to beat up the unwanted company. Yami later joined and cracks could be heard.

---------

The new arrival looked at them calmly. _'They're strong. Those punks are no match for them. They **are** the real thing.'_

"You're remarkably calm, young man." Kaiser muttered. "Be honest now...who are you?" he glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye.

"Nani? I **told** you, those guys just came after me."

"Right, so...I can't help but wonder **why" **Kaiser thrust his arm out, and pulled the man's hidden gun out. "You didn't use **your gun** to run them off?"

"You saw that? You're sharp." He replied.

"**Not** really...it's pretty easy to tell when someone's packing heat. That's a pretty big piece to be carrying just for self-defense...and besides, you're **obviously** in disguise. It's **safe** to bet you're armed too."

---------

"Are we done here?" Aqua snorted.

"Unh. Who are **those** guys?" the leader coughed out blood.

"You have got to be kidding! This wasn't in our contract! This stupid charade is over!" They turned and hightailed out.

Yami glanced back. "Charade, huh? We'd like an explanation** mister**."

"You two are really something else...you and your pistols. I guess my informants knew what they were talking about. I like you three...**a lot**. You were right; I put those thugs up to it. Consider it a bit of **mischief**. I just needed to know if you were the real thing." He tugged off his wig. "All I had to do was bat my eyelashes and tease them a bit, and they were on board, really. Oh! I **always** work in a **disguise**. Don't worry about it. If my cover was blown, I would be out of a **job**." He grinned.

Kaiser looked at him coldly. "Just who are you?"

"Yugi. Yugi Motou...I'm a thief. Ever heard of me?" Yugi smiled.

_'Yugi?' _Kaiser thought as recognition settled in.

"So...you three are **sweepers**, right? I have a little business proposal for you...a partnership if you **prefer** to call it that."

"Business?" Yami asked skeptically.

Yugi looked as if Christmas had arrived. "Hai! I need you on my side. I need the men who was once feared by the most powerful leaders on this planet. I need...**the Black Cats**!"

---------

Kalina: And that's that. Yugi has finally made his entrance. Whew! The original two chapters were so short that that it forced me to combine them into one. It took longer then I had expected. I hope you like it!

Train Heartnet- Yami Heartnet and Aqua Shiras

Sven Vollfied- Kaiser Hyoku

Pado Reed- Bandit Keith

Cleaver- Ryuji Otogi

Annette Pierce- Mai Kujaku

Rinslet Walker- Yugi Motou

Until next time!


	3. Mysterious Alliance

Kalina: Matte yo! Sorry about the long wait for those who like m story. I keep getting distracted by yaoi episodes that I found at YouTube. Any who, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh as well as Black Cat. Kaiser's, Kira's, Chaise's, and Orion's copyright owners are Phoenix and Takara (Phoenix Takaramono) while Aqua, Topaz, Toben, Crimson, and Diamond belong to Zypher (Rose Mistress). Oh yeah, I think I forgot to mention that Aqua's and Yami's guns are called Hades.

**Summary:** Yami Heartnet and Aqua Shiras, also known as the "Black Cats," were once infamous demonic assassins for a secret organization called Chronos. They abandoned their cold-blooded existence and decided to live as easygoing sweepers, but are their pasts as far away as they think? Xover with Black Cat.

(---------) New setting or time

---------

New setting and/ or time

---------

"Talking"

_/Telepathic link speech/_

'_Thoughts'_

**Warning:** Yaoi! So that means boy/ boy relationship. Includes death, blood and gore, and mature language.

**Pairings:** Y/Y, R/B, S/J, and M/M. Will also include OCs.

---------

**Black Cats**

_Chapter 3_

**Mysterious Alliance**

---------

"Wow! It's been so long since we used this place. I'd figured this place would be wrecked by now." Yami remarked. He gingerly touched the window of the two-story mansion.

"Mai's been looking after it for us," Kaiser reformed him. He watched in amusement as Yami's jaw dropped.

Aqua frowned. "There's nothing to eat, though!"

Kaiser smacked his head with his right hand. "Of course not!" he yelled. "It's been a month since we were here. All the emergency rations in the basement are spoiled. We'll have to go shopping sooner or later."

"Why don't we just order pizza? Or hunt our meals? We're not going to be here that long anyway." Aqua exclaimed.

"Aqua...Yami..." Kaiser drawled.

They made a little _hmm_-sound.

"Are you...are you serious about an alliance with that man?"

They smirked.

_---------_

_Flashback_

_---------_

_ "I need you at my side...the men who were once feared by the most powerful leaders on the planet. I need...the Black Cats!" Yugi gave a small smile._

_ "You know who we are, and you still want to team up?" Aqua chuckled._

_ "Yep!" Yugi beamed._

_ "He's gutsy!" _

_ Yami stared curiously at his mini-duplicate. It was uncanny that this **man**...this Yugi Motou...looks **exactly** like him. Well, not **exactly**. There were some differences between their appearance...you just have to have a trained eye._

_ "Didn't you say that you're a thief?" Kaiser directed the question to Yami's twin. He didn't wait for a response. "So, you're **that **Yugi Motou?"_

_ "You've heard of him?" Yami stared at Kaiser._

_ "Hai. He's infamous. A thief for hire...He'll steal anything...**for a price**."_

_ "A thief for hire?" Aqua ogled at Yugi with keen interest._

_ "He's worked for everyone, from government officials to gangsters. He'll steal state secrets, controlled substances...everything." Kaiser finished._

_ "Since you know me so well, let's cut to the chase shall we?" Yugi giggled. "I'm starting on a **huge** job right now...too big for me to handle by myself. **So**, I decided I needed a couple of sweepers to help me get the job done."_

_ Yami wagged his index finger. "Look, Yugi...we're legitimate professionals. We can't get mixed up in a heist!"_

_ Yugi cocked his head. "I'm not asking you to. You'd just be doing your jobs...as sweepers." He pulled out a photograph out of his jacket's hidden pocket and tossed it towards them. "Only **this** man would be your target."_

_---------_

_End flashback_

_--------_

Kaiser held up the photograph. "Pegasus Crawford, the crime boss...Last I heard was that he was on the Sonia continent, leading an arms smuggling outfit. If we busted him, he'd be worth what? Half a million, perhaps?"

"At least that much," Yami pondered in his thoughts. "I remember him from the list of high-bounty fugitives."

_---------_

_Flashback_

_---------_

_ "My target is the research data he's been collecting. I got as far as finding him, which was no easy task by the way! But...His mansion's protected by a massive security system. I can't breach it alone, but that's where you come in!" Yugi pointed to them. "I'm the **brains**, and you three are the **muscle**! Together we can make it happen!"_

_ Kaiser sweatdropped. 'Wow! I didn't know that humans can sound so...**dramatic**.' "Right...but aren't you also a **fugitive**? What's to stop us from capturing **you** and collecting **your** bounty?" _

_ Yugi began to list off reasons. "For starters, the government is a client of mine...if they acknowledge **my** crimes...they'd have to acknowledge their** own**. They won't offer any bounty for me."_

_ "I see" Kaiser said._

_ "So, you have two choices. Either take a gamble and join me...or run away like cowards." Yugi turned away to their opposite direction. "If you're in, meet me in the Republic of Sapidoa in three days. If you're scared, don't show. See if I care. **Ciao**!" He walked away, and angled his head slightly towards Yami and Aqua. "I have high hopes for you Mr. and Mr. Black Cats!"_

_---------_

_End flashback_

_---------_

"This is a bad idea! I'm all for chivalry and everything, but I don't trust that man." Kaiser growled.

Aqua shot him a glare. "Well, we can't just walk away." _/I need to know more about that man...that Yugi Motou. He's a potential mate, and I won't lose him to other demon. Yugi's mine...and mine alone. /_

_ /Ah-hem. I believe you're leaving me out. Besides...we have all the time we need, so you don't have to go all possessive over Yugi. / _Yami sent his thoughts through his mind link, towards Aqua.

He opened the windows and took out his beloved Hades. His crimson eyes narrowed into slits as he pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed through the forest, and collided with a bird's head. Several small gears erupted out of the bird, and fell back from the force of the bullet.

"C'mon, Kaiser...the risk is almost as high as the reward. We have to do it!" Yami chirped. "Besides...that man thinks that he can con us. If we back down, it'll ruin our reputation."

"Let's get it on then. Reasoning with you never works anyway." Kaiser sighed.

--------

"No way! He shot out the telescopic bird camera?" Yugi stared at his now-blank computer screen in amazement. _'I set that up a hundred meters away! So...that's what one of the Black Cats can do. Together, they would be unstoppable.'_

"This is going to be fun," Yugi forced a grin. "There's not a man alive that I can't manipulate! You're no exception, Black Cats...I promise that! Yosh. But first, I need a shower." Yugi pumped his fist up to the apartment's ceiling that he was currently staying at.

---------

The Republic of Sapidoa

2:00 A.M.

Pegasus Crawford's Private Estate

---------

There was a low buzzing that droned on for minutes until a man with straight, silver hair answered. Strands of his locks parted as he cocked his head to one side, revealing an eye patch. "Nani?" he asked.

Static was heard and then a voice replied with, "Boss Pegasus...your guest has arrived."

"Show him in, and be respectful!" the man known as Pegasus ordered.

There was a small "Hai" before a click was heard.

"Aah...the things I have to do to restore humanity." Pegasus sighed.

---------

Footsteps could be heard through the hallway to Pegasus' room. A man emerged from the comforting shadows, a mask covering the upper part his face.

"Your security's is very tight...Pegasus." the man spoke up.

Pegasus chuckled. "Hai. Well, there've been so many spies and sweepers after me lately."

"That** is** a nuisance...I quite sympathize." He murmured.

"Please...I have no troubles compared to yours. The government and Chronos both after you...I can't possibly imagine what you must go through." Pegasus waved his hand indolently.

The masked man laughed in amusement. "And yet you've come to my aid. You are a man of dangerous whims."

Pegasus smiled with a gleam in his eyes. "No, no...This is no whim. I believe you can take my million-dollar "Hand of God" research project and bring it to fruition...to **destroy** this dull old world!"

---------

Three days later at the Republic of Sapidoa

---------

"Ohayo! Go figure...I didn't think you'd actually show up." Yugi leaned against the wall, his Hawaiian shirt clinging tightly to his chest. He'd managed to spot them, despite the crowd at the airport.

"Liar," Kaiser scoffed. "You **knew** we'd come...that's why you're here. Quite trying to be cute!"

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be mean." Yugi mock-wept.

Kaiser got clobbered by Aqua. He cried out in pain...a huge bump forming on his head.

Yugi giggled. "Anyway, I haven't eaten yet. Hungry?"

"Always," Yami replied.

---------

The streets of Sapidoa City

---------

"Hey! Where are your friends?" Yugi asked Kaiser.

Kaiser sipped his cup of black coffee. "Aqua and Yami you mean? They went out."

"Out? Out **where**?" Yugi inquired. "I wanted to go over the job with you guys."

"You already did," Kaiser informed him.

"The **only** thing I gave you was Pegasus' address!" Yugi muttered under his breath.

"That's all we needed to know. We have our own way of doing things." He glanced up.

"You **what**? Wait a minute! You can't just do it **your** way! You're missing the **whole** point of an **alliance**!" Yugi cried.

"Quiet down, okay? Everything's fine. Just follow our lead. We prefer to set our own pace." Kaiser gulped down the rest of his caffeine.

"You **prefer** it? Wait, they didn't...did they?" Yugi gawked in horror.

---------

"Man this place is **huge**," Yami exclaimed.

"I agree...I wonder why rich people feel the need to show off their money like this" Aqua muttered.

Yami turned toward his partner. "I've checked around and this is the only spot **not** under camera surveillance."

They glanced up to the highest point of the wall.

"Six...maybe seven meters up?" Aqua raised an eyebrow. "No sweat!"

They took a step back and leaped up...landing on top of the marble wall.

---------

"They **went** to **recon** the mansion? What were** you **thinking? What **if** they blow it and **suddenly** Pegasus knows **we're** coming?" Yugi whispered harshly.

"Look...you **came** to us knowing that they're the legendary **Black Cats**, right? Then... you **should** know that you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm just saying...don't underestimate Pegasus! He's just not any arms dealer nor a lunatic who **loves** Funny Bunny!" Yugi shuddered. "He has an underground lab and he's conducting horrifying research..." He clamped his mouth shut. _'Oops...'_

"You said...you're after the guy's research data." Kaiser glared at him until Yugi nodded. "Since we're** allies** and all...maybe you ought to tell us the whole story? This research of **his**...what's it about?"

---------

"Weird. No guards. Is it siesta time or something?" Yami peeked out behind the bush he was currently hiding behind.

"This is going to be too easy." Aqua whined.

---------

A young man slashed another man's body in half. Blood was splattered everywhere.

Another man shrieked in horror.

A sickening "thud" was heard.

----------

The ex-erasers glanced toward the commotion.

_ /I smell blood. / _Aqua sent towards Yami.

_ /Hai. / _"What's going on?"

---------

The injured man scooted back in terror, trembling as if he's having a spasm. "A-ah p-please." He pleaded for mercy.

Pegasus sipped his red wine in bliss. "What's wrong? You're not going to run? If you don't run, he can't chase you, can he? Chaise wants to play a game of tag, you baka!" He bellowed. "Don't you, Chaise?" Pegasus purred.

Chaise stared blankly through his amber eyes, at the cowering man. His long raven-black hair weaving through the breeze. "Play...tag. I'm **it**...I'm the demon"

"Hai. You're the demon...and demons **hunt** humans, understand?" Pegasus took another sip.

---------

Yami and Aqua peered over the plaster stand. _/Pegasus and an unknown man/_

_---------_

"S-spare me! It'll **never** happen again. I swear!" the trembling man begged for forgiveness.

"**Too** late. Right, Chaise? Do it...kill him!" Pegasus commanded.

Chaise's hand morphed into a blade, sharp enough to slice through metal as if it were bread.

The victim bawled uncontrollably. Life was over for him.

---------

Two bullets sliced through the air.

---------

Chaise froze in mid-swing.

---------

"It's nice to see a youngster who appreciates the importance of being...**well armed**. But, that's not how we play **tag**...where we come from." Aqua stepped into view, with Yami following right behind him.

---------

"Okay, fine...I'll tell you" Yugi sighed in dismay. "Pegasus is experimenting with **super-humans**."

"Super-humans?" Kaiser blinked.

"Hai. He's developing living weapons!"

---------

Chaise gasped. "The smell of blood...the **same** type as **mine**."

----------

Kalina: Well, I hope you like it! I was typing this along with angst Japanese music so I think I made this chapter...depressing. Aah well, it's supposed to be a bit sad, so no worries!

Train Heartnet- Yami Heartnet and Aqua Shiras

Sven Vollfied- Kaiser Hyoku

Annette Pierce- Mai Kujaku

Rinslet Walker- Yugi Motou

Torneo Rudman- Pegasus Crawford

Eve- Chaise Yanabi

Until next time! Sayonara!


	4. Lost

Kalina: Matte yo! I hope that those who like my story are pleased with the result. My computer finally let me enter the Internet, which I am graceful for. Now on to the disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh as well as Black Cat. Kaiser's, Kira's, Chaise's, and Orion's copyright owners are Phoenix and Takara (Phoenix Takaramono) while Aqua, Topaz, Toben, Crimson, and Diamond belong to Zypher (Rose Mistress). Please sit back and enjoy yet another chapter of the Black Cats!

**Summary:** Yami Heartnet and Aqua Shiras, also known as the "Black Cats," were once infamous demonic assassins for a secret organization called Chronos. They abandoned their cold-blooded existence and decided to live as easygoing sweepers, but are their pasts as far away as they think? Xover with Black Cat.

(---------) New setting or time

---------

New setting and/ or time

---------

"Talking"

_/Telepathic link speech/_

'_Thoughts'_

**Warnings:** Yaoi! So that means boy/ boy relationship. Also includes death, blood and gore, and mature language.

**Pairings:** Y/Y, R/B, S/J, and M/M. Will also include OCs.

---------

**Black Cats**

_Chapter 4_

**Lost**

---------

Pegasus narrowed his eyes. "Just who are you two?" he questioned.

"Sweepers" Aqua responded. _/Whoops...I hadn't planned on doing anything more than reconnaissance. /_

_ /Same with me. You know...I've just noticed that this Pegasus fellow looks like a hippie. /_ Yami snickered through their mind link.

"I see...two hyenas after the price on my head, hmm? I'm impressed that you made it this far." Pegasus stroked his chin.

Croquet leaned over and whispered, "Shall I take care of them, Pegasus-sama?"

"No, hold on. Chaise...why don't you play tag with that men, too? Show them how **unwise** it would be for sweepers to come after me."

Chaise slowly walked toward the sweepers. His transformed hand grew sharper with each step that he took.

"Hold on! Your game of tag is lethal, no thanks!" Yami took a step back and leaped up onto the wall, with Aqua following behind him.

"T-they can jump that high?" One of Pegasus' minions exclaimed.

"Whoa! Look at them!" another one of the minions gasped.

"Pegasus! There's nothing we'd like better than to nab you right here, right now. But, if we scuffle and one of these bystanders dies...our bounty gets **cut** in half. Stupid rule if you ask me...but I'm a sweeper, and I don't make the rules." Yami smirked.

"Taa ta for now," Aqua waved in mock-sorrow.

"I see ...you're no **ordinary** hyenas, but if you think I would let you walk away from this...you're surely mistaken." Pegasus glanced back behind him. "**Kill** them!" he ordered.

"H-hai!" his minions responded back. They drew their guns and pointed them towards Yami and Aqua.

"Oh, not a chance." Yami hurled two mini-hand grenades with two black cats entwined together, and shot them in midair with his trusty Hades. A loud explosion was heard, with large amount of gust whipping at their clothes. The underlings screeched from the pain, all except Pegasus and Chaise, who had dodged out of the way.

"What did he do?"

"I think he threw a hand grenade!"

The ex-erasers roared with laughter. "Ciao for now, Pegasus! We'll be back!"

The gusting smoke cleared away, with no trace of the sweepers ever remaining.

Pegasus coughed. "Where'd they go?"

"I-I think they got away, Sir! Wait...they're outside the grounds!" one of his followers answered for him.

"Those foolish hyenas," Pegasus growled. _'Was that a tattoo of the number thirteen on their chest?' _"Find them! Chaise, come with me." He was replied back with an eerie silence. "Chaise? **Chaise**!"

---------

Chaise landed outside of the wall. His amber eyes scanned the area around him before deciding where he would go next. "There" he spun to his left and ran ahead.

---------

"Yosh! I'm heading back to the hotel. Yami and Aqua should be back by now." Kaiser informed Yugi.

"Okay. I'll get in touch with you later. Tell them not to act on their own anymore, will you?" Yugi asked skeptically.

"I'll tell them, but it won't do any good."

"Hey...you don't think...I mean...they wouldn't have started anything, right?" Yugi glanced at Kaiser hopefully.

"I doubt it...then again, they do love trouble." Kaiser got up and walked away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" _'They're more problematic than I expected. The Black Cats and their magnificent pistols.' _Yugi brushed a stray lock away from his face. "One thing is certain...they'll be hard to handle. Still, I'll have the last laugh!"

---------

Kaiser walked down the streets, pondering in his thoughts. "I told him I doubted it, but I wouldn't put it past Aqua to start something. Whatever Aqua does, Yami does it too. I better find them."

Suddenly, an earsplitting ring pierced through his pocket. He took out his scarlet cell phone and pressed the answer button.

"Kaiser buddy! How's it going?" Aqua's voice chirped through the air where Kaiser was currently standing in.

"Aqua! I was getting worried. Where are you right now?" Kaiser let out a sigh of relieve.

"Pegasus' place."

There was a long silence before Kaiser responded back. "What in Ra's name are you still doing there?" he yelled furiously.

"Err, we said hello, but then we had to run...or **pretend** to run." Aqua chuckled. "I'm still inside the mansion."

There was some arguing heard over the phone before Yami took control over the mobile phone. "It's just not our style to scout the place, right?"

"That's not the problem! We'd never agreed to anything more than that. And why'd you have to say hello? I was a fool to trust you." Kaiser groaned.

Yami sweatdropped. "Aw c' mon, don't be mad."

"Listen Yami, come back right now! Yugi filled me in...that place is more dangerous than we thought!"

"Oh? We're just going to hang out here until I can get to Pegasus-"

"Listen to me! That 'research' Yugi's after...it's nanotechnology for military purposes." Kaiser interrupted.

"Nano who?"

"Nanotechnology. Micro-robots engineered to be smaller than one billionth of a meter. When used correctly, those nano-machines can manipulate DNA structure to cure serious illnesses. Molecules can be rearranged to create new matter...the possibilities are endless." Kaiser explained slowly as if he was speaking to a child. "Pegasus invested enormous capital in the creation of nano-machine soldiers. Human clones with nanotechnology built into their bodies. He has developed a living military with the ability to transform at will."

"That explains it. He's cute, even for a weapon." Yami murmured.

"Nani?" Kaiser asked.

_ /That's gruesome...grooming a killer like it's a natural thing to do. /_ Aqua sent to Yami.

_ /Too bad, Pegasus. Now you've crossed paths with the Black Cats, and you know what that means:** bad luck**. / _

"Come on back, Yami, before this gets any worse!" Kaiser spoke.

"Err, too...late?" Yami grimaced.

"Nani?" Kaiser squeaked.

"Kaiser, I got to go. I'm...we're in a bit of a jam. Call you later." Yami hung up before Kaiser could let out a string of curses.

----------

"Err, can you hurry it up? I can't hold it! What are you doing in there?" one of Pegasus' guards knocked deafeningly at the bathroom door.

---------

Kaiser stared at his cell phone in silence. "Those bakas. Fine...who cares?"

"Hey man! Watch where yer goin'! Not so fast...say yer sorry!" A voice behind Kaiser commanded.

Kaiser glanced behind him, only to see a muscular male bullying an amber-eyed human.

"Do you want to play tag with me?" Chaise's hand twitched part-way into a sword. Fortunately, the atrocious man didn't notice.

The man cracked his knuckles. "Tag? What are you...stupid or somethin'? I should call your folks and make them pay me-"

Kaiser grabbed his shoulder. "Compensation? Good idea...I only have this bullet with me but you're welcome to have it as **payback**. Do you want it or **not**?" He glared callously at the man before him.

The man started to sweat. "Err, n-no th-thank you," he ran away screaming like a little girl.

"Sheesh...who treats a person like that?" Kaiser huffed. "You okay?" he asked the younger man.

"I-I'm the demon," he replied back.

"Nani? Playing tag are we?"

Chaise nodded vigorously. "Hai...but I lost them."

"That's a problem...you lost your friends?"

"Iie...I didn't know them."

Kaiser raised an eyebrow. "Err, how's that? Never mind. Where do you live?"

Chaise gazed monotonously at Kaiser. He spun his head around, looking for anything recognizable to him. He found nothing. "I don't know. Where am I?"

"Err, hey...you're not **lost**, are you?" Kaiser asked him nervously.

---------

"They went that way!" a sunglass wearing bodyguard cried.

"Stop!" another one shouted.

"You won't get away with this!"

"Persistent buggers, aren't we?" Aqua glanced behind his shoulder.

The three people after Yami and Aqua skidded to a stop. "Where'd they go? You go that way!" They spilt up.

"Man, oh man...hiding in the bathroom wasn't the smartest move." Yami wiggled inside the vase that he was hiding in.

Aqua grunted and squirmed around to get some space. "Oh well, too late now." _/So, what's our next move/_

_ /Kaiser wants us back at the hotel, but that's not going to be easy. /_ Yami informed him.

Two of the pursuers came back. "Those little rascals...they've been here the whole time. Do they think that we're **fools**? When I find them..."

Aqua smirked. _/Yosh! I have an idea/ _

---------

Chaise looked around the unknown park. Finally, his eye settled on the crowd gathering around a water fountain.

Kaiser approached him. "What is it? Something interesting over there?" he asked curiously. "Here" he held out a double-scooped ice cream to Chaise. "We'll eat these and then figure out what to do next."

Chaise accepted it in silence.

_ 'Great...a dangerous man like myself, reduced to sharing ice cream with a human. What am I supposed to do? I can't just leave him here.'_ Kaiser groaned in his mind.

"This...you can eat this stuff?" he glanced out of the corner of his eye at Kaiser.

"Nani? You've never had ice cream before? You're a weird guy."

Chaise cautiously licked the delicacyand was suddenly bombardedwith the taste of vanilla with a hint of cinnamon and spice.

Kaiser stared at him. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's cold..." he began.

"Yeah, that's ice cream for you."

"But...it's good."

Kaiser let out a small smile. "So, what were you looking at over there?"

"People...I've never seen so many people before. I mostly stay inside my house. I didn't know there were so many people."

"This? This is nothing. Most towns have even more." Kaiser grinned.

"**Really**?" Chaise looked intrigued.

"Hai. Go to a big city sometime."

"How many are there?"

"People? Let's see...in a big city, a plaza like this one would be totally packed. In the Potato Tossing Fest in Vista City, there are so many people there, you can't even move. You should go sometimes...but watch out for flying spuds."

Chaise clapped his hands together in joy.

Kaiser smiled at Chaise's adorable antics. He swallowed his ice cream whole, until only the cone remained. Kaiser crumbled it into pieces and threw it into the air. Numerous amounts of white doves appeared out of the trees and peaked at the crumbs.

---------

One of Pegasus' henchmen scanned the data that a device was transmitting to him. "I'm picking up a signal from Chaise's bracelet. We're getting close boss."

"He's a long way from home. Stop the car and find him." Pegasus barked.

"Hai."

---------

"Now we've finished our ice cream...we better get started." Kaiser exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?"

"How about we walk around for a little while, and if you don't recognize anything, then we'll go to the police. We can't wonder around all day." Kaiser combed his fingers through his raven-black locks.

"Police?"

"Hai. Not my favorite idea either, but-"

Chaise's eyes hardened. "My uncle said that the police are our enemies."

"Your uncle, huh?"

A car screeched to a halt. A man dressed in a funeral-attire got out of the car and opened the car door for a silver-haired man. "We're very close, Pegasus-sama."

_ 'Pegasus? What's he doing here? What happened to Yami and Aqua? Wait...he's wide open! This is it!'_ Kaiser thrust his arm into his trench coat and pulled out a revolver. He aimed it at Pegasus' head. "Hold it, Pegasus! Sweeper...taking you in!"

Chaise's eyes flashed.

---------

"Got him! The intruders are in the west wing!"

"It was a lucky break. Those guys were as quiet as a cat!"

"Where were they?" another one asked.

"They were something else, all right...they were inside a vase!"

"Nani?"

--------

Yami and Aqua were tied together on a chair, dozing. They snored softly, almost content with their dreams.

"They're asleep! What were they doing inside a vase?" a bald man with the sunburned head muttered.

Croquet clamped his hands behind his back. "Good work. Now I can face Pegasus-sama." He glanced towards the sleeping sweepers. "Did you drug them with something?"

"Iie. I think they just fell asleep." A man with gigantic lips replied.

Pegasus' right-hand man turned around and sweatdropped. "Who found them?"

Two violet-haired twins raised their hands. "We did Sir! Where is Pegasus-sama now? We'd like to report to him personally."

"He's not here," Croquet faced them and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Something was different about them. "Security cameras picked Chaise up...leaving the grounds. Pegasus-sama took a crew with him and went to find him. I'll file a report with Pegasus-sama later...He'll be pleased, I'm sure. You may all return to your stations."

A numerous amount of bodyguards responded back with "Hai."

---------

"So, Croquet-dono...what'll we do to these guys?" a man with a jagged scar on his forehead asked his boss in the time being.

Croquet tapped his chin in thought. "Lock him up until the boss returns." He decided.

Yami's eyelids fluttered, and slowly began to open his crimson eyes.

"Hey! One of them is awake!" The scarred man announced.

Yami yawned, and then his head flopped back, continuing his slumber.

A huge vein mark appeared on the man's face. "Snap out of it!" he grabbed Yami's tri-colored hair, and pulled his head off. Or rather, a mask of the sweeper. The scarred man did the same with Aqua, only to find the same message of: "Try again" written across their foreheads.

_ 'A disguise?'_ Croquet's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Then those men just now!"

---------

"Those guys were **out cold**! That knock-out spray of Kaiser's really works, didn't it Yami?" Aqua tossed the suit and tore the mask off of his face and body, while Yami had done the same.

Yami chuckled. "If Pegasus's not here, there's no point in hanging around."

They dashed across the courtyard, and heaved themselves up the wall.

_ /At times like these, it's wise to make a quick escape, unless you really want to irritate Kaiser. / _Yami sent to his partner.

Aqua agreed, but something was wrong. _/I don't like this wind... /_

---------

Blood dripped from Kaiser's stomach. He stifled a pained cry, and huffed at every step that he took. _'That was stupid of me.'_

_---------_

_Flashback_

_--------_

"_Sheesh...who treats a person like that?" Kaiser huffed. "You okay?" he asked the younger man. _

"_I-I'm the demon," he replied back. _

_---------_

_End flashback_

_--------_

_ 'Stupid'_ he repeated in his mind. _'I've never messed up this bad...not even in my detective days.'_

_---------_

_Flashback_

_---------_

_ Chaise glanced back sorrowfully at Kaiser. His blood trickled down his cheeks as if it was painting a sign of grief. Chaise's blade was caked with Kaiser's blood._

_ Pegasus smirked, and viciously kicked Kaiser in his ribs._

_---------_

_End Flashback_

_---------_

"That man...he put a hole right through me...I'm going to give him a piece of my-" Kaiser wobbled forward and fell unconscious, landing on the cement sidewalk, now coated with his blood.

---------

Rana Hotel

---------

"Whoa! Iie! That's a terrible idea. We're not going back to Pegasus' tonight!" Yugi protested. "You can't seriously think-"

"Yes I can!" Aqua growled. "We don't need a fancy plan. We'll shoot our way in and grab that guy!"

"Well, before we grab him...I might **punch** him really hard." Yami scowled.

Yugi jogged up to them. "Listen to me! I know you're upset about your other partner, but c'mon! He's hurt, not **dead**. We have time to think this through and-" Yami's hand slammed against the wall behind Yugi, trapping him within Yami's embrace. He looked up questionably at his captor.

"Our partner," Yami began. "Our partner is **bleeding**. Do you think I can just **stand** here and **discuss** this rationally? Well, we can't!"

"Pegasus' weapon got Kaiser...you got that, right? Nanomachine particles were found at the base of the wound. If we bust in there without a plan...we'll end up like Kaiser." Yugi objected.

"Chaise won't pose a threat if we grab Pegasus first. Without him, he's not dangerous." Aqua said.

Yugi squirmed his way through. "And how would you know that?"

"Instinct" Aqua chirped. Yugi gave him the _shut_-eye.

Aqua smirked. "Kaiser was caught of-guard because he's a young human. If he's known what he was like we do...he'd still be standing." He explained. Aqua opened the door and gasped in astonishment. "Kaiser! You're awake!"

"Hai...I'm a little **woozy** from the blood loss, but I guess I'm alive." Kaiser grimaced as he got up.

_ 'No way! In less than two hours...he's awake? Sure, he missed his vital organs, but that almost killed him anyway.'_ Yugi thought.

Yami stepped into the clear. "You better thank Yugi. If he hadn't found you, you'd be in Heaven or Hell by now."

"Great" Kaiser groaned. "So I owe you now, don't I? Well, Arigatou."

"Yeah, well, I just happened to be walking by, that's all. What was I supposed to do? Leave one of my allies to bleed?" Yugi huffed.

"Anyway," Aqua dropped a crumbled-paper bag on the table near him.

"What's that?" Kaiser asked.

"We brought some ammo. Yami and I want to hit his place tonight."

Yami leaned against a wooden chair. "You stay here and rest...We can handle the hippie all by ourselves."

"I'm going with you!" Kaiser exclaimed.

"You're what?"

_ 'Pegasus will have that man back home by now. I have to see him one more time.' _Kaiser squeezed his eyes shut. "I have to...there's something I need to tell him."

"Are you nuts? You're still bleeding-" Yugi had a hand covering his mouth. He slapped Yami right on the face, thus making Yami pull his hand away.

"Chaise, you mean?" Aqua nodded in understanding. "You want to tell me what happened?"

Kaiser opened his eyes and stared down at the floor.

_---------_

_Flashback_

_--------_

_ Pegasus smirked as Chaise grabbed Kaiser's waist, and shoved a blade right through his abdomen. Chaise's eyes began to water with tears. He didn't want to hurt anyone else, but he had to. It was his order._

_---------_

_End Flash back_

_--------_

"I don't feel like talking right now. Gomen." Kaiser whispered.

"Okay, but I don't feel like taking you with us, either. I'm not going to let you risk your life twice in a day." Aqua exclaimed.

Kaiser glared at him. "Aqua," he warned in a threatening tone. "I-I have to go with you."

"Why? Because you're too stubborn to stay home and heal?" Yami scoffed. "Fine...we'll let **this** decide." He pulled out his legendary Hades.

_ 'His gun?' _Yugi and Kaiser thought.

Yami pulled out the bullet one by one, until he was satisfied with what he had left over. He tossed it to Kaiser.

He glanced down in amusement and puzzlement.

"Hey! No fair looking at the barrel!" Yami scolded. "I took out all but one bullet. Six chambers...one bullet." He slammed his right hand down on the table. "Now, use it to shoot my hand."

"Nani?" Kaiser frowned.

"I want to see how committed you are. If my luck is bad, I'll lose my hand, but if you don't have the resolve to do it, then I can't take you with us. A wounded man with weak resolve won't survive a battle." Yami explained.

"True enough" the wounded man agreed.

Yugi frowned in confusion. _'What's he saying? Has he **lost **his mind? What's the **point** of this thing?'_

Kaiser got up and sauntered over to the table. "You sure about this?" He pressed the gun against Yami's hand. _'Knowing him, it's probably not loaded at all.'_ "You ready?" He was answered by a grinning silence. He pulled the trigger, and smoke erupted out of the end of the pistol. Yugi and Kaiser looked over to Yami in horror and concern.

"Kaiser?" Yami waved the smoke away with his left hand. "No hesitation at all. That's what I call a partner, no offence Aqua!" he called out to the glowering dragon. "But man, the odds were six to one. Some luck you've got there. Surprised? Oh, like I'll put my real hand in danger. That was all noise and sparkle. I messed up the bullet beforehand. If you'd fire a real bullet, I wouldn't be laughing!"

The three remaining people seethed, with smoke coming out of their ears.

"You son of a-" Aqua got cut off.

Yugi slapped him again. "You **jerk**!"

"You **baka**!" Kaiser punched the lights out of him.

---------

Kaiser tugged his ivory hat lower down his head.

"C'mon! Don't be mad!" Yami pouted.

Aqua and Kaiser just ignored him and continued walking down the path. "So, what's **next**?" Kaiser asked.

"We're **going**...to Pegasus and Chaise's place!" Aqua announced.

---------

Kalina: This is longer than usual isn't it? –looks back between the chapters- Yup. It sure is. Well, I just hoped that you liked this chapter. I combined three short chapters into one, and it turned out longer than I had expected. Anyway, I'm done with the first manga! Remember, I basing this on the graphic novels of Black Cat, but so far, I only have four volumes of them. Maybe I should wait for November to start so I could purchase the fifth one, but the days left over are still too long! –sighs-

Train Heartnet- Yami Heartnet and Aqua Shiras

Sven Vollfied- Kaiser Hyoku

Torneo Rudman- Pegasus J. Crawford

Eve- Chaise Yanabi

Mr. Flint- Croquet

Rinslet Walker- Yugi Motou

See you in the next chapter!


	5. Freedom

Kalina: This is just depressing. Not one single person had even reviewed the fourth chapter. Hopefully, you will like this chapter as much as the previous ones, and please at least review for my sake! I'm going insane from thinking that no one likes this. Man, am I desperate.

Chaise: And pathetic.

Kalina: -gapes at Chaise- Aren't you suppose to be in Phoenix's and Takara's stories right now?

Chaise: -shrugs- I'm not in the story just yet, so I'll stick by here until I am needed.

Kalina: Right. Well, I'll just go and chat with Diamond and Crimson to know who they want to be in this story while you write down this chapter.

Chaise: Nani? Why me?

Kalina: Because I'm busy at this moment, and you're the only one here that won't make this chapter into a lemon scene...besides the hikaris and Jou...of course. Unless they tainted their hikaris...and Jou already. But, they already have their parts in this story, and most of them won't appear anytime soon in this story until I decide so.

Chaise: But you don't own me, and if I write this, wouldn't I get the full credit? Or my mistresses?

Kalina: Iie. They gave me their permission to use you in any way that I can think of, so you are going to do the disclaimer and write the story of this chapter! Oh yeah, the summary and the other items are not needed in this chapter. Good luck! We hope you like it! Chaise...declare the disclaimer right now, or else I'm pairing Kaiser up with Anzu! Wow. This is getting pretty long.

Chaise: -eye twitches- Archangel of the Vampires doesn't own neither Yu-Gi-Oh nor Black Cat. The characters in her story aren't copyrighted to her, so no suing from the lawyers.

---------

**Black Cats**

_Chapter 5_

**Freedom**

---------

"So, Kaiser-kun...once we're in, are you going to take off your eye patch?" Aqua asked.

"I won't use my "right" eye" Kaiser cocked his silver pistol. "This will be plenty."

Yami smirked. "Good enough. Well then, let's get the party started!"

---------

A huge collision burst through the main iron sealed gate. The guards assigned to guard that area ran over to the gate in bewilderment. "What was that?"

Aqua stepped out of the smoke. "Think maybe you overdid it with the gunpowder?" He questioned the smug-faced Yami.

"Iie. Fireworks are supposed to be showy."

The startled securities' jaws dropped. "They're that guys before! The intruders!"

--------

Yugi whistled "Well, that started off with a bang. I'm almost glad I teamed up with those three." He stood up from his position of crouching on the plaster wall and pulled out a small pistol with a suction cup on its end. Yugi pressed the trigger, only to have the suction cup collide with the wall of Pegasus' two-story mansion. "While security has their eyes on the boys, I'll take your data Mr. Pegasus." Yugi giggled. He tugged at his pistol to make sure that the rope connected to the suction cup was tightly secured.

--------

Pegasus glanced worriedly at Chaise. "What's going on, my dear boy? It's still light out. Are you still upset about that fellow with the hat? That's not like you. That man was a sweeper. He tried to capture me...he's our enemy. You obeyed my orders and you stopped the enemy, that's all. I don't know what went on between you two before that, but I suggest that you should forget about it. It's of no consequence."

Chaise sniffed. A tear leaked out of his amber orbs.

Pegasus glared at him and slapped Chaise right on the face. "There's no need for tears! All you need to do is to heed my orders and kill our enemies!" _'Chaise...he's meant only to be a killing machine. Is he developing a will of his own? I don't know what kind of shock he received on the outside, but his effectiveness as a weapon may have been compromised.' _He gritted his teeth in clouded rage.

Chaise shifted his eyes away from Pegasus.

"Pegasus-sama!" Croquet burst through the door. "Sweepers blew their way in through the front gate! They're on the grounds!"

"Nani?" Pegasus yelled.

---------

A bullet burst through one of the minion's leg. Other underlings groaned in pain and agony. The pain was just unbearable.

"One after another...it doesn't stop." Yami pursed his lips.

"Hey, Yami...You're not taking aim at them, are you?" Kaiser questioned.

"Iie. I haven't killed any, have I? They'd cut our fee if I did." Yami snapped.

"There they are!" the two massive steel doors slid open, only to reveal dozens of men aiming and shooting at the three sweepers. Fortunately for them, the sweepers dodged out of the way and hid behind the walls.

"Kaiser!" Aqua shouted.

"Nani?"

"We can handle these guys ourselves. Go on without us!"

Yami angled his slender body slightly towards Kaiser's questioning gaze. "Didn't you need to tell that human boy something?" He turned back to the blood-lust crowd and shot a few victims of his own.

"I see" Kaiser chuckled as he got up and bolted to the back door.

Aqua glanced back. "You owe us twenty bottles of milk."

"No way! Six...max!" Kaiser grinned.

--------

"The guy with the cloak...he's alive?" another bodyguard of Pegasus informed his seething boss.

"And the two sweepers...they're together." Croquet added.

"How dare they come back here!" Pegasus roared. "Damn them!"

Chaise stood behind Pegasus with a small flush dusting his cheeks. _'Sweeper.' _

---------

Kaiser held his hand over his stinging abdomen. _'Chaise,'_ an image of the amber-eyed man came into his view. _'I'm sure of what I saw. He attacked me because Pegasus ordered him to, but I saw tears in his eyes. He may be a living weapon, but he doesn't want to kill because he wants to. He made sure to avoid my vital organs. That's the only reason of why I didn't die. If someone just gave him a chance, that boy could be **human **again. It's too late for neither Aqua or Yami, nor me...but he still has a shot!'_

--------

Yami darted out into the opening with a back flip and skidded across the floor, shooting out bullets as he went. He hid himself behind yet another wall. _/There sure are a lot of them. /_

_/Hai. Just like one of those days. /_

"Hey, where'd they go? Did they escape like last time?"

"Hold on. They may still be waiting to make their move."

Suddenly, their body stiffened as two demonic figures stepped out into the clearance. _'What the? What's happening? I c-can't move!' _

"We have business with Pegasus." A dragon with cerise eyes growled in a low voice. His once long hair had been altered into jagged spikes as his hands became razor-sharp claws.

"You will let us pass." The demon with a spiked spine and crimson eyes snarled. His tri-colored hair hung alert on his head as if it were on the lookout for enemies. The two demons walked past the trembling guards in satisfied silence.

'_T-they're monsters! If there were millions of us, we still wouldn't stand a chance!'_ one of the guards thought.

--------

"Neutralized? Are you sure? All of them? A hundred men at the same time?" Pegasus demanded. It couldn't be true. No one ever, in his entire life time, had ever destroyed that many of his men right out of the blue.

Croquet nodded vigorously. "Hai, Pegasus-sama. And the others are starting to desert us. It's only a matter of time before the intruders make their way here." He paused and glanced over to Pegasus. "What are we going to do?"

Pegasus scowled. "Croquet...prepare the N-S Drug."

"Nani? You're not going to give it to Chaise, are you?" Croquet replied, panicked. "His body can't-"

Pegasus sneered. "I know...but this is an excellent opportunity to test his powers in real combat. We'll unleash Chaise's potential and he'll tear our enemies to shreds!"

---------

"There you are. I have been looking for you, you scum!" Kaiser sent a seething glare to Pegasus.

Pegasus roared with amused laughter. "Hah! You brazen fool! Sneaking back here the very same day that Chaise sliced through you. You're a monster." Kaiser twitched at the insult but yet it was a compliment. "But you're not immortal." Again, Kaiser twitched. "I can tell from your face. It's so drawn and pale. You're certainly determined though. What's driving you?"

Kaiser held his hand to his stinging abdomen. "I saw the human cry," he answered back bluntly. "I can't turn my back now. It wouldn't be very...kind, would it?" Kaiser smirked.

"Nani?"

"I'm taking you down and setting Chaise free! That's what's driving me." Kaiser leered.

---------

**Pegasus Mansion**

**Downstairs Basement Research Facility**

--------

"The main computer room is beyond this door." Yugi frowned at the tightly-sealed steel electric door._ 'This is too easy.'_ He unbuttoned his leather trench coat pocket and swiped a card key through the security box...err, machine. "This card cost me a fortune. Open sesame! Yosh!" Yugi grinned happily as the door slid open to grant him entry.

Grinning widely, he took a step into the basement, only to step back in fear. "Na-nani?" Yugi gulped. Gathering up his courage, he forced himself to step back into the room, only to have his eyes widen. "What are those? It's like a monster museum. Were they all created as part of the nanomachines project to create living weapons?" Yugi stared in terrified awe at the misshapen figures in the glass tubes.

---------

Pegasus chuckled. "Do you hear what you're saying? Chaise is my research. He belongs to me! You can't liberate property."

"Shut up!" Kaiser snarled. "We, and only we, decide how we're going to live our lives. Scum like you have no right to own anyone!" His pearly white fangs glinted from the moonlight outside.

Pegasus' heart sped up in fear. "Chaise. Don't listen to him. That oni is going to die right now!"

Chaise ignored Pegasus and looked at Kaiser's pale face. "I don't understand this word: freedom. Does it mean that I could do whatever I want?"

"Hai."

"Then I wouldn't have to kill anymore?"

"Hai."

"Then, I want freedom." Chaise smiled softly.

Pegasus glared at Chaise. _'You must be joking. A puppet who would defy its master?'_ He yanked Chaise back with his arm and tugged Chaise to his foul-smelling body. "As if I'd let you go. I've invested billions in your creation! Don't come any closer!" Pegasus warned the charging opponent. He sneered. "You can watch from there, Oni. With this N-S drug, Chaise will prove himself as a weapon."

Croquet aimed his gun at Kaiser and seemed to read his questioning mind. "The drug will trigger the nanomachines in his system to run rampant and maximize his powers. At a cost of course, Chaise's brain activity will slow down."

"In other words, he'll go into a trance during which he will faithfully obey my commands. His body will transform into that of an ideal fighting beast. It would be quite a show. Little chance of returning back to normal, by the way." Pegasus chuckled. "Now, then Chaise...show me your true power!" He held the struggling man as his other hand slowly moved closer to Chaise's neck.

"Iie!" Kaiser yelled and charged.

A bullet had appeared out of no where and had shattered the needle containing the N-S drug.

"Na-nani?" Pegasus chocked.

"Too bad," Aqua and Yami chirped in union.

Pegasus snarled. "Why you-" He was cut off from the fist that collided with his cheek. Kaiser stood in front of him, smirking, as he began to fall down.

"Pegasus-sama!" Croquet cried. He turned to Kaiser and yelled, "You'll pay for that!"

"Kaiser!"

Kaiser held Chaise's lean body to his. He wrapped his arms around Chaise's waist and his back was facing Croquet's gun in order to shield Chaise.

"Die!" Croquet screeched as he pulled the trigger.

"Iie!" Chaise tore away from Kaiser's grasp and stood in front of him with his arms out.

_'Chaise! Iie!'_

Everything came in slow motion as the bullet burst through Chaise's abdomen. His head fell back as he uttered a choked sigh.

--------

Chaise: Baka Kalina-sama wanted me to deliver this message to all of you: Gomen! Sorry for the long wait! I was distracted (again) with a new anime that I found. I can't believe that I didn't find it sooner! Ouran High School Host Club rules! Kawaii!

Kalina: I'm back! Yipee! I finally know what Diamond and Crimson want to be in this fic! And I know this is shorter than the previous chapters, but this is a very good cliffhanger. Gomen nasi! Please review for my sake! –sniff-


End file.
